


Taking turns

by ztarkid



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: #geraskier, #wolfpack, #wolfpacksmut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztarkid/pseuds/ztarkid
Summary: This is just so I can send it to a insta group that inspired me to write this but if you read this you’re horny and I wish you lots of funJaskier gets shared at Kaer Morhen. That’s it.
Kudos: 10





	Taking turns

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy smut  
> TW for feminine slurs, consensual humiliation

„Be careful with him. He’s new to it entirely.“ that had been the words of Vesemir, who had scolded the pack for being too eager. He was right in a way, even if Jaskier had no place in the world he wanted to be more than here. It was his first special night in kaer Morhen, after being let in on the tradition. The whore for the winter- that was a title he could work with.. even if he had been a pleaser until this moment, never properly fucked before.   
Now he was on a bed, on his knees, a ring around his shaft, the bed big enough for five witchers to sleep in, perfect for the three men he planned on sharing with. Geralt was busy keeping the room warm, had ordered Jaskier to undress and stay on the bed, which he gladly complied to. He knew he was a brat deep within but right now he was too nervous to show his true colors, too scared to do something wrong.   
It knocked and Jaskier felt his entire body tense up even more, his dick already giving an interested twitch.   
Geralt hummed and Eskel, the rather charming one opened the door.   
„Am I late?“ he looked over to Jaskier, slightly smirking.   
„No..“ Geralt didn’t talk much, just gave his brother a certain look. He didn’t need to talk much, he was able to smell the scent of arousal on him.   
„Ger..“ Jaskier whispered, bringing the attention back to him. He was half hard now, his mind always slipping back to imagining him being railed by just one of them. He couldn’t even imagine more.   
It knocked again, this time Jaskier flinched. It was Lambert, the Witcher that’s eyes were almost more cold than the ones of Geralt.   
„Come In.“ Eskel smiled, unpacking a small bag of vials. Oil. A lot of it.   
Lambert stepped in, his first look shooting to Jaskier. He cleared his voice, closing and locking the door behind him.   
„It’s just us tonight. Only young blood..“   
Geralt nodded. „Hes asleep?“   
Lambert nodded at that.   
„Good, then it’s just us to do this...Jaskier get on all fours.“   
Jaskier turned his back on them, bending over and trying to keep his upper body as down as possible. He noticed Geralt stepping behind him and pulling his legs even further apart, which brought a slight blush to his cheeks. He was completely for them now, taken apart.   
Eskel spoke first.   
„Geralt is the first to push in. Lambert will stretch you. He’s quick. You‘ll say stables if you want us to stop.“   
Jaskier nodded, head in his cushions.   
„Words, Jaskier.“ Geralts voice cut trough the air and made him shiver.   
„Yes, Sir.“   
Jaskier closed his eyes, flinching back when he felt something wet on his rim, before a finger put pressure on it, starting to work in small circles.   
This already sent heat trough his body and he had the urge to buck against it. He knew it was Lambert, and he imagined what Lambert looked like when being sucked off. Maybe he would get to that tonight.   
His knuckles went white when he grabbed for the cushions, the first finger pushing in. Oh fuck.. he couldn’t hold back tiny whines.  
„He sounds so pretty..“ he heard a choked out voice, that sounded like Eskel. What were they doing? From the sound he realized that Eskel was being pleasured by Geralt, which made him almost come on the spot. The thought alone was too good to be true.   
His hearing shifted when Lambert added another finger and harsher movement and he got out a few choked moans. Fuck.. he added more oil and the oil felt like pure heat, loosening him from inside.   
He didn’t even get much to think about it because Lambert angled his now three fingers and reached for a spot that made Jaskier feel like he was burning.   
„Oh fuck yes-.“   
He heard a hum from Geralt. He knew he was being watched and it made it so much better.   
But with every movement of Lambert, he started to tense up.   
„No no no no please, enough, i‘ll..i‘ll.. no.. please, Sir.. fuck me..“   
He bit his lip, embarrassed about the words tumbling out of his mouth like that. But the movement stopped.   
„Are you sure you can take it, lark?“   
„Yesyesyes ohmygod, Geralt please!“   
Geralt chuckled, something that made Jaskier stop breathing for a second.   
„Sit up.“   
He did what he was told, sitting up onto his heels, staring against the wall.  
Eskel and Lambert joined on the bed in front of him, sitting in a triangle with Geralt, who settled down behind him.   
He could see them naked now, hard and big. His mouth watered at the sight.   
„They will watch, while I fuck you open. While I claim you..“   
Geralt mumbled behind his ear, his big hands touching over jaskiers sides. Jaskier moved against the touch, nodding eagerly. Finally.   
He felt Geralt push him on all fours again, standing this time, before pushing in his tip, carefully.   
Jaskier was biting his lip bloody. The eyes of the other witchers on Him, geralts scent, geralts hands, it made him all crazy.   
Geralt was breathing heavily, pushed in bit for bit and it made Jaskier moan uncontrollably, just light sounds.   
Whenever his eyes opened, he saw two pair of eyes on him, staring into his soul so hungry that it gave him shivers and made him want to put on a show.   
When Geralt had reached his shaft, he pulled Jaskier up on his lap, holding him there before starting to rock his hips.   
The witcher moaned and jaskiers jaw fell, making Geralt able to push his fingers into his mouth. Jaskier started sucking eagerly, while being taken apart so good. He could do this forever, his eyes meeting Lamberts and Eskels, that looked like they were ready to tear him to shreds.   
Tears sprang to his eyes when Geralt hit a spot, being all gagged by his fingers.   
Lambert spoke first. „You’ve done it. Let us move on.“   
It made Geralt hum.   
„My pleasure.. what do you think, slut, hm? What do you want to do..?“   
Jaskier spoke before he was able to think about it.   
„I want to suck Lambert.. please..“ he choked out, Geralt still in him, the torture growing with the ring around his base feeling so so tight.   
Geralt chuckled again, amused by it. „Pathetic little thing.. will you let yourself be fucked by Eskel, hm? So hard that every time he thrusts, Lambert’s cock meets your throat?“   
Jaskier whined, the humiliation being perfect.   
„Please Sir, oh god..“   
Geralt let go, pulled out and sitting back correctly, letting Eskel take over. He wanted to watch now.   
Eskel pushed in without a warning, making Jaskier shout out a moan and grabbing for something, leaving tiny marks on Lambert’s thighs.   
He looked up to Lambert, eyes begging, before Lambert reacted and put a hand in his hair, gentle but demanding.  
He understood, and with Eskel starting to move roughly, he opened his mouth, taking in the youngest brother.   
He nearly choked at first, not used to the Witcher size pressing against his tongue, but with Eskel finding his spot, everything was forgotten. He let himself be fucked open and face fucked, screaming around Lambert’s dick when noticing geralts hand starting to jerk him off while teasing Eskel from behind.   
It was perfect and filthy and they took all their time to fuck him out completely until all Jaskier could do was moan and go limb in their arms.   
He remembered passing out in Lambert’s and geralts arms, Eskel holding Lambert from behind.   
He couldn’t wait for another night after healing.


End file.
